


The Awakening

by FantasyOfMine



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Spring, MI/Body Guard meets Sleepy Hollow, Twitter Prompts Gone Wild, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyOfMine/pseuds/FantasyOfMine
Summary: A career change after a troubling Event leads Abbie into the path of Romance & Danger, when her fate collides with Ichabod Crane.New CH 9&10The Awakening  (part1) Complete





	1. When In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyHappyReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHappyReader/gifts).



> For the messy Twitter prompt that I didn't think was messy at all because... Ichabbie!

The Awakening

 

1~ When In Paris

 

"This is just a job, Ichabod. Keep it professional," he told himself as he sat in the swivel stool at the end of the hotel bar. 

He held his Scotch on the rocks in one hand as, he carefully kept an eye on the petite beauty with the killer legs. And he'd be damned if she didn't have the prettiest eyes and lips he'd ever seen. Abigail Mills sat at a small table, swaying to the music as she sipped her Sex On The Beach. 

That was something they had in common, he thought to himself. He did like a fruity alcoholic beverage or an Ice cold lager. But he was working tonight so pretending to drink a glass of liqueur had to do.

He was being paid to keep an eye on her, protect her if necessary. Though, after doing a quick bio check on her, he found that she could probably handle herself. 

He could understand why her overprotective step-father would want someone to watch out for her, on her first solo gig in Paris. When he got the call from a Captain Frank Irving saying his associate former, Sheriff turned Art and antiquities dealer August Corbin, needed him for private hire, he almost turned the job down. Hell, he didn't need the money, and it meant two weeks in Paris. But now that he had his eyes on her, his only regret was that she was inaccessible. 

 

*  
"I suppose, I have the time," Ichabod agreed to the job. "I'll come up with a cover and false identification and be in Paris before she arrives."

"No cover needed," Frank informed him. "She's a former FBI profiler. She'll notice you. And if you try a fake ID she'll know Corbin has sent a watchdog. You're a historian and an art collector, so it would make sense that you would be attending the Berecelli Gala & Auction as yourself. I hope that's not a problem."

"Not a bother at all."

"I recall you have an eccentric flair to your attire when you're not working. If you could tone that down, so that you don't draw undue attention..."

"Of course. That won't be a problem," Ichabod knew his old-fashioned Colonial Era clothes weren't appropriate for most jobs. 

"She's smart. There's a good chance she'll figure you out eventually," Frank laughed. "Just if she does, watch out, she's a dead shot."

"Are you sure it's not best to just tell her that I'm there to keep an eye on things."

"No. She's incredibly independent. If she knows you're there to watch out for her she'll spend most of her time trying to shake you, so she can have her privacy." 

***

Frank sent her hotel information, and Ichabod made sure to check in a day before her arrival. He spent the first couple of days following her and got a solid sense of her daily routine. In the evening she liked to dine in the hotel Restaurant and then have a nightcap at the small hotel bar. It was Friday night so the bar was more of a club setting with a DJ and a nice size crowd tonight. 

He noticed a couple of men with their eyes on her, more lustful than menacing. He could hardly blame them. Her skirt barely went halfway down her thigh and had a split that went all the way up. He kept her in his peripheral, but his focus was on the two men, just in case, either one tried anything. 

When one of the men made a B-Line for Abbie, Ichabod sat up at attention and put his drink down. Abbie saw the man coming and left her table, her petite form disappearing into the small crowd of dancers. He followed her onto the dance floor, even though the thumping club music was not his taste. He'd hardly be able to blend in, even in his trendy slacks and jacket. He casually did a little bob and sway as he watched the half-drunk man relentlessly hitting on Abbie. Ichabod quickly assessed that she wasn't in any danger. When the guy grabbed her ass, Abbie twisted his wrist behind his back, nearly dropping him to his knees. Ichabod raised a brow, impressed, and tried not to laugh. She could definitely take care of herself.

"B*tch," the guy yelled in a heavy French accent as he scurried away.

"Asshole," Abbie shot back at him continuing to dance and giving zero f*cks. 

Ichabod was momentarily mesmerized by her curves as she raised her arms and sensually swayed with the music. Without a care in the world, she turned around and bumped into him.

"I beg your... Pardon..." He could hardly breathe as she continued to dance, almost right up against him. 

She looked up giving him a quick wink and half grin. He smiled back, admiring the petite goddess dancing before him. The neckline of her dark green top plunged low; exposing her soft brown skin, and the curves of her breast. Ichabod felt it was almost a sin for him to look down. 

A tall blond came up behind Abbie, and she looked back welcoming her to join. No hands just dancing, Abbie seemed perfectly content sandwiched between two tall sexy Europeans. When she turned and her full round bottom brushed against him, the blood rushed right down and he felt light-headed. He went flush, and wondered if she felt him stiffen in his pants as her ass brushed against his thighs. She turned back to face him, extending her tongue and licking her lips, as she swiveled down before him.

It was unreal seeing her lips and tongue so close to his... 

"Mercy..." He groaned softly and took a deep breath He prayed it was too dark for her to see how he came to life beneath the fabric of his pants. She stood slowly still careful not to put her hands on him. But when she turned her back to him, her ass generously pressed and slid against him. There was no way she didn't feel it.

He'd give anything for a slow song, but the way she danced with the tall blond lady, he wondered if he was even her type. Was she just teasing, or did she really not care and just want to dance freely. The DJ went right into the next song and she turned back to face him, only glancing up at him briefly with her big gorgeous doe eyes. 

 

When the song ended, Abbie slipped from between them and hurried off. The tall French woman was happy to continue dancing with Ichabod but his eyes desperately looked for Abbie. He looked at the time. It was almost eleven PM... She was going back to her room a bit earlier than the night before, and calling it a night.

"If you'll excuse me," Ichabod quickly left. By the time he got to the lobby, he saw Abbie in the elevator as the doors were shutting. He took the next elevator up and arrived at the top floor just as she was entering her room.

He hurried to his suite and open the briefcase that had his surveillance equipment. He had cameras strategically placed in the hallway and at the entry points of her room only so as not to invade her privacy. He quickly went back over the last couple of hours to make sure no one had come into her room. It was all clear. 

~

Abbie went into her suite and immediately kicked off her heels. She did a quick sweep of her room to make sure no one had come in while she was gone. Her balcony door was still secured. She wasn't paranoid, but she still struggled with the aftermath the kidnapping and missing three months of her life. After being missing for ninety days she wasn't quite the same. She wanted to be who she was before, but she just couldn't get back to her old self. So instead, she made drastic changes.

She broke up with Daniel and took an indefinite leave of absence from her job with the FBI. Everyone was questioning her mental health, especially after her mother's issues. But she just wanted a clean break. Getting into the business of Artifact and Antique Collecting, traveling the world, and the change of pace was just what she needed. 

Meeting a guy and hooking up was not on her radar... until she saw him. She had recognized the handsome guy that she shared those dances with. She saw him the day she arrived, staying in the suite next door. He was tall and striking with a charming face, slight beard, and soft blue eyes. She hadn't seen him at all after that until tonight, and he was even sexier up close. And the deep baritone British accent was certainly adding to his appeal. But what were the chances he was going to be staying in Paris much longer. 

She slipped out of her dress, humming and singing after a decent night out. Her mind drifting to the tall brunette man that she enjoyed grinding up against. She clearly saw and felt what he was packing under those slacks.

"What the hell are you thinking Abbie? You're not here to hook up with a random guy," she scolded herself. "A random tall, sexy, British guy... Ugh stop it."

Abbie swore under her breath as she ran her bath. Now she was horny and aching. She hadn't had sex since before her kidnapping. She though about it now, and couldn't believe it had been over a year. She went to the sink, opened her toiletries bag, and put her hair up. As she reached into the bag she felt the rabbit she'd brought along just in case. She let out a soft chuckle, because it would be a poor substitute. 

She sank down into the deep tub, relaxing into the hot water that surrounded her body. She licked her lips and squeezed her thighs tight remember the thick steal she felt pressed up against her. It had her so turned on, that it was why she left the club early. Thankfully her toy was waterproof, poor substitute or not, it would have to do. She hummed as she closed her eyes, remembering the soft blues that had looked at her so adoringly, remembered the way his thick cock felt against her body. She licked her lips as she slid her toy between her folds. 

"Oh... fuck..." Abbie hummed. Soft moans escaped her as her thoughts of the tall British stranger, helped coheres her much needed and desired climax. 

 

~~

Ichabod was still running his surveillance an hour later, when he saw her in a towel and hair bonnet, go to the front door and ensure the latch was fastened. She disappeared out of view then appeared in the other camera, securing her balcony French doors and windows, before drawing the curtains shut. As she walked out of view she took off her towel and he barely glimpsed her bare bottom. He ran his hands down his face as a flash of heat swept over him. He didn't know in that moment whether to be grateful or curse that he had omitted the private areas of her suite from his surveillance. 

As her lights went out, his mind began to wander off into thoughts... Had she showered already? Did she sleep in the nude as he often did? Now the heat flashed again and the blood rushed right...

"Damn..." Ichabod swore as his hand inadvertently applied pressure in an attempt to give some relief. 

He quickly undressed and went straight to the shower. In moments the hot steam had him relaxed and his eidetic memory flashed the images of her, sitting with her legs crossed at the table. 

He leaned against the shower wall as the steam billowed around him. His vision trailed up her legs to the way to high split, up higher to the drape of her top barely covering her curvaceous bosom... up further to her unique collar and neckline. He could almost imagine his hands gently caressing her cheek, how soft her smooth brown skin was... He vividly recalled the way her full natural lips pursed around the straw and her large alluring eyes looked up... And now he was imagining her lips wrapped around...

"Gods wounds..." He cursed between soft grunts, as his free hand stroked fervently. 

He remembered the way she looked going down before him, the way her body swayed to the music, as he thrust against his grip. The sensation instantly reminding him of the way her ass felt pressed against his stiff cock. What he would give to have her bent over before him, calling out his name. Or even better, how exhilarating would it feel to burry himself inside her as he kissed those alluring soft lips... the sensation of coming never felt better.

 

~*~


	2. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod finds a way to casually meet the lovely Miss Mills.

2~ Strangers

 

Abbie got up bright and early Saturday morning to begin her morning routine. She'd get dressed and take a walk a couple of blocks to the cafe for a coffee and her favorite Danish. She was still feeling a bit of a glow from the night before, and he brief run-in with her temporary neighbor. Too bad this was a hotel and the chances he was still here, not likely. Still, she decided if she had a chance to say hi to him again she would. 

She decided on a cute little pink skirt and a loose fitted white linen top that hung off of her shoulder. Housekeeping knocked on her door. She checked her over through the peephole before opening up and letting her in. Abbie did a quick safety perimeter check of the hallway only to see her hall handsome British neighbor on the elevator as the doors were closing. 

"Damn..." Abbie sucked a bit of air through her teeth. 

It wasn't likely she'd see him again today, but she didn't notice if he had any suitcases with him. Well, there was still a chance if he happened to be at the bar again... Okay, that wasn't likely, she told herself. After all, she hadn't seen him around in any of her regular spots before.

"Okay, Abbie... Stop thinking about him," she sighed to herself, checking herself in the mirror. "You're here to relax for a few days and take care of business."

~

Ichabod had to do his morning security check, otherwise, he would have tried to run into her outside of their hotel suite. He met up with his hired man Charlie, a bellhop, and told him to keep an eye on the hotel while he was out. The good thing was that nothing was out of the ordinary. But now he had to find a way to casually meet Abbie. He went to the cafe that she had frequented the past two mornings and bought all but two of her favorite Danishes. 

He quickly found a couple of children, walking by the cafe, enjoying their Saturday morning, and offered them the treats. They eagerly accepted just as he saw Abbie come into his view. She was a vision, walking down the Paris avenue with the early morning sun radiating around her. 

The server behind the counter gave him a very curious look when he got back in line.

Abbie couldn't believe it when she walked into the cafe. She only saw his backside, but she was positive that was him standing just two customers ahead of her. The server handed him a plate. With his treats and he moved on to the barista for his coffee. 

"I am so sorry miss," the server barely managed the phrase in English with her thick French accent. 

"You don't have any more Raspberry Lemon?"

"Twenty minutes... Le Monsieur a les duex derniers," she pointed behind her to Ichabod.

Abbie turned to him, as he looked up innocently, as if just realizing she was talking about him.

"You?" Abbie said softly trying to decide if this was fate or not. "You're my neighbor."

"Yes, I believe so... Please, here... Have one of mine," Ichabod offered her one of the Danishes.

"I couldn't..." Abbie could feel her heart flutter in her chest

"I insists," Ichabod handed her the plate not taking no for an answer. "I have a terrible sweet tooth and should probably not have both."

"Well I should pay you for it..." Abbie reached her free hand into her purse. 

"Oh no, I do not speak of it. Perhaps you could do me the honor of joining me," Ichabod was all politeness. "I'm actually here on my own and could use the company."

"I..." Abbie couldn't believe she was a bit speechless. All the confidence from last night was right out the door, now that she was face to face with the man who had satisfied her fantasy last night. 

"Where are my manners," Ichabod cleared his throat and stood straight and proper. "My name is Ichabod Crane."

"Abbie," she grinned as he took her hand, giving it a polite kiss as he bowed.

Abbie could see and hear all the ladies swoon at his introduction. How could she possibly say no. The two found a seat at a small table outside. He pulled out the chair for her as she tried not to grin too eagerly. He hardly took his eyes off of her, he was so enamored with her smile and bright brown eyes.

"Miss Abbie..."

"Grace Abigail Mills," she smiled giving her full name. "But everyone calls me Abbie."

 

"It's a lovely name, Miss Abbie."

"No miss," Abbie waved off his overly formal ways. "Just Abbie."

 

My acquaintances call me Ichabod, Iche... or Crane."

"I like Crane," Abbie grinned thinking of the proud tall white birds. "It suits you."

The barista brought their coffees and the two picked at their Danishes, blushing as they made small talk and eyes at each other.

"So what pray tell, brings you to Paris. Do you seek business or pleasure?"

"Both," Abbie admitted. "And you?"

"Business... I'm an art collector. It's an old hobby of mine that I've come back to recently."

"Really? I am a collector of Antiques and rare artifacts."

"You aren't in town for the Berecelli Gala and Auction by any chance, are you?" Ichabod asked as if he didn't know.

"I... I am actually," Abbie furrowed her brow at the coincidence. What were the odds they were here to attend the same event? If Corbin sent a babysitter to spy on her she was going to kick the old man's behind.

"Please tell me you're not here for the Rambaldi painting..."

"No... That is not the object I intend to acquire." Abbie assured him.

"Oh thank heavens. Then we are not rivals in this venture... I take it you'll be here for a few days."

"I will," Abbie sipped her coffee. "So you've recently returned to art collecting. What were you doing before?"

"Ah," Ichabod suddenly seemed a bit embarrassed to mention. "If I say, I promise it is not with the intentions of coming off a certain way."

"Tell me," Abbie peered at him curiously.

"I was an agent with MI6.."

"MI6," Abbie's gaze over him as if she were sizing him up. "You don't seem the type."

"Is that so? And what makes you think I am not the type."

"Umm... Nothing, just that I'm usually really good at reading people."

"How good?"

"Good enough to be a profiler with the FBI."

Ichabod let out a soft laugh. "You know, I believe it. It actually suits you. I am curious what it is your expertise does say about me."

"I shouldn't," Abbie shook her head.

No, please, go on Treasure," he was now very curious what she thought of him.

"Well... It's hard to pin down what occupation you'd be suited for. You seem the type who would perfect any job you were given. There is a certain confidence about you, in that you seem... Knowledgable..."

"But..." Ichabod could sense it.

"But... There is a loneliness about you, as if you're missing someone or something... and you don't seem like you're fully comfortable... One minute you are picture perfect, straight back, and all proper... But there are little subtle tells, you sometimes fidget your fingers, and tug at your clothes. I get the sense you'd be more comfortable wearing something else and with something in your hand. It's like you're used to wearing a jacket.. Perhaps that's why you're wearing a hat..."

Ichabod was now staring at her almost shocked at how, without details, she was so spot on.

"I can also tell by your looks, you probably get hit on a lot more than you notice."

"Really?"

"Yes... The barista was trying to hit on you while you waited to make your coffee order. I'm sorry," Abbie wasn't sure if she'd overstepped.

"No... You're astutely proficient at your occupation." Ichabod took his hat and looked at it. "The hat was an odd choice I suppose."

"No it looks good on you," Abbie grinned. "Very handsome."

"Is it?" Ichabod placed it on Abbie's head and observed. "It is a rather smart hat indeed. Very charming on you."

"You think so?" Abbie faked an accent and the two laughed. She took a selfie of the two of them. Her friend Sophie would get a kick out of it.

They talked and laughed for over an hour and the longer they talked the more curious she became about this handsome Brit who looked at her as if she were the sun and the moos. "So why did you leave MI6 to become an art collector?" 

"That is a narrative to which there is no simple explanation," Ichabod looked away from her for the first time all morning. his eyes drifting to nowhere, as he thought about the why of his life choices. "In short, I was injured and in a coma... When I awoke almost two and a half years later, I found out my wife had passed away. I suppose I haven't really felt like my old self. It's an odd feeling to have an eidetic memory and yet there are huge gaps in my life." 

"Oh... I'm so sorry." Abbie wanted to tell him she knew exactly the feeling.

"I've found means to cope over the past months. Learning to pilot, lecturing on History and collecting old art somehow bring me peace of mind." 

"So what do you do with the pieces you collect?"

"I use them to decorate the home on my old family Estate, on the border of England and Scotland." 

"Oh that sounds nice. Do you have pictures?"

Ichabod pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through showing her several paintings and a statue in the garden.

"Okay... This is a castle," Abbie gasped. "And it's stunning."

"It is also quite old and in need of some repairs, but it's home, and I feel comfortable there." Ichabod drew his focus back to her. "And might I ask why you left the FBI?"

"I had an incident that made me reevaluate my life. I thought a bit of a career change was in order. At least for now."

"You miss working with the FBI?"

"I do. It was my dream job... Until it wasn't," Abbie recalled being disoriented when she awoke washed up on the shores of the Hudson River with no recollection of what had happened to her. Worse still was finding out that she'd been missing for months.

The memory made her suddenly feel very aware that Ichabod was a stranger, despite how comfortable she felt with him. She looked over her shoulder... No one was following her or watching her, but the uneasy feeling wouldn't subside.

"I should probably go... I've taken up most of your morning."

Ichabod almost cursed at himself. He'd already done his research on her, and should have known bringing up her kidnapping might trigger her. 

"Please stay," Ichabod placed a gentle hand on hers before she could get up. "I actually have the day to myself to explore the city, and... I was hoping you might be induced into spend the day strolling around Paris. I dare say, you companionship this morn has been... Well, I cannot remember when last I've had such wonderful company."

Abbie paused, and couldn't understand why her gut instincts were telling her she could trust this guy, but she shared in his sentiments. Paris was beautiful in Spring, but this simple breakfast at a small cafe had been the nicest time she'd had in a very long time. She couldn't make it too easy for him though.

"So, if I spend the day with you, what exactly do you have in mind?"

"I had planned to take a private boat ride down the Seine. There's nothing quite like seeing the city from the River's view. Then tomorrow perhaps dancing."

"Really? You seemed a little out of your element last night at the club."

"Not quite that sort of dancing," Ichabod admitted. "I had more in mind Tango, Rumba, and Viennese waltz."

"Hmm... Dancing to old timey music," Abbie scrunched up her nose."

"No, no... to modern music... However the traditional dances of beauty and love... With the right partner, they have a certain je ne sais quoi... Séduire," Ichabod's deep baritone sent a thrilling swirl through Abbie's body as he stood and took her by the hands. 

He twirled her into his embrace so that her back was firmly against his body. "Élégance." 

Ichabod then spun her back out, bringing her back into him, and lowering her into a deep dip. 

"Romancé," He leaned over her before bringing her back up. He had to hold her up as she literally went week at the knees as he swept her off her feet. "So what do you say?"

"How can I say no to that," Abbie was nearly breathless 

Ichabod smiled ear to ear as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes that sparkled light in the sun. "Shall we?"

Ichabod held out his arm, and Abbie very willingly took it. She might have a little Parisian romance after all. 

~~~

 

Ichabod and Abbie went back to the hotel to freshen up, and she took a minute to do a quick FBI search on her new friend. Everything matched up just as he said. His late wife was very pretty Abbie thought. Big bright eyes and red hair, a bit of a blank stare but, but pretty none the less. Ironically Abbie found that he awakened the same day she was found washed up on the river. Well, any thought that her overprotective step-father had hired this guy to keep an eye on her faded, as well as any misgivings that he was someone who might mean her harm. She didn't get that feeling from him, but after being kidnapped, she always felt the need to be sure. Ichabod Crane was real.

Like a gentleman he picked her up at her door a half an hour later. Abbie took note of the bellhop, and had a feeling that was probably who her step-father had hired to keep an eye on her, though she still had her suspicions about this Ichabod Crane. He just seemed too good to be true. 

The two talked as they walked down to the river. Everything seemed so easy and natural between them. 

He paid for the rowboat and to Abbie's surprise he meant to row himself. It was nice sitting across from him, but at times she felt his gaze almost too adoring. He looked upon her with the sweetest eyes, and she often blushed and looked away

Abbie was having a hard time quelling the butterflies. If this was going to be a quick one and done romance, she needed to dial back the feelings. Especially if by some off chance he was mixed up with Corbin, and wasn't really into her. But it felt real, and even if it was just for a few days, she wanted this... wanted him.

It was very real for Ichabod, as he was growing more enamored by the minute. And when she started to sing, his heart literally skipped a beat. But he was hired to babysit, not fall in love. He supposed it was too late for that.

They found a quiet nook off the beaten path and laid side by side on some blankets. Abbie hummed as they looked up at the beautiful spring sky. The breeze across the river felt nice. They were so snug on the tiny boat, pinky fingers brushing lightly together as they chatted away. Ichabod hung on her every word, the two conversing as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Ichabod didn't have much in the way of family any more, just an old friend, an odd man by the name of Henry Perish. Abbie's family was slightly higher in number. Though she didn't know her biological father, her mother had married August Corbin when she was younger. , She loved her dearly, but didn't really want to talk about her in too much detail. Lori had a lot of mental health issues that worried Abbie deeply, that she wasn't ready to discuss. But her relationship with her brother Joe was always fun to talk about. 

"We went through a bit of a rough patch for a couple of years. I think he felt like his dad favored me. But Corbin was just trying to keep me out of trouble."

"You, a rabble rouser?" Ichabod gasped. "I hardly believe it."

"It's true. I went through the terrible teens, I guess. Anyway, Joey and I are thick as thieves now. He plays the guitar and we sing together."

"You do have the voice of an angel," Ichabod complimented as he took her hand in his. He was overjoyed when she didn't pull it away. In the closeness and quiet he could memorize her scent and the inflection in her voice. 

"I'd like to hear you sing some time." 

"I beg your..." Ichabod's breath caught as turned to face her. "Pardon..."

There they were, face to face, the air between them close and light. Her big long lashes fluttered as his warm breath sweat over her face. He brushed a few strands of her hair from her cheek with his free hand, letting his fingers linger there for a moment, as she smiled. She was a vision, and his eyes drawn to her lips, so irresistible that he had to lick his own to satiate the dry hunger. Her heart fluttered, his heart raced in anticipation as they drew closer. 

Abbie felt as if she were free falling as their lips met, to a sweet tender kiss. Ichabod's heart pounded like a drum in his chest, he barely took a breath before delving back in for another kiss. He still held her hand, as his other hand caressed her cheek and neck. Her hand began pressing against his chest, causing another awakening within him, down below. He pulled back taking a breath, embarrassed by how excited he became, so easily. Their foreheads gently touching for a moment before he pulled back to apologize.

"Abbie, I..."

The boat jolted suddenly startling them both and thrusting Abbie into Ichabod. Now she could feel just why he pulled back from her. But at the moment, their instant concern was about who had bumped into them. It was a quick move but Abbie didn't miss much, as she saw Ichabod reach for his ankle as they popped up quickly ready to defend themselves. To their relief it was just a couple of teenagers who hadn't seen them drifting in their little cove hidden by the weeping vines. Ichabod quickly pulled his hand back up away from his weapon, realizing there was no harm meant. Abbie lowered her hands too.

"Je suis trèsdésolé, Monsieur," the young man apologized as his date blushed with embarrassment.

"Ce n'est pas in problème," Ichabod assured him, and waited for the youngsters to leave.

"Now then where were we," Ichabod gave Abbie his most charming smile.

"I... Was just remembering the time. I need to make some phone calls back to the states before it gets to late over there."

"Very well," Ichabod reluctantly sighed and began rowing back to the boat ramp. 

When he helped her from the boat he kindly took her hand, and never let go. He did manage to convince her to walk the long way back to the hotel, through the park under the cherry blossoms. As they walked, his free hand properly placed behind his back. 

"You know I must confess..." Ichabod began, then cleared his throat as he thought his words out carefully. "What I mean to say is, when we were back on the boat..."

Abbie stopped in front of him, "when you kissed me."

"Was I too forward? I may have...um..."

"Not too forward at all." She looked up with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "I... wouldn't be opposed to it happening again."

"May I?" Ichabod asked in a low husky voice as he closed the space between them.

"Please," Abbie, looked right up drawing him in. Her arms wrapped languidly around his shoulders as his arms encapsulated her waist. They could feel each other’s hearts racing together as they let themselves enjoy the sweet taste of each other for a moment. 

 

Ichabod and Abbie would have stayed there all day, enraptured in the moment, but Abbie had things to get done, or so she told Ichabod. As they walked, Ichabod saw someone from his peripheral. He kept a chipper smile as he walked her back, but he could feel the tension inside him, wondering who was following them... following her.

When they walked inside the Hotel and were greeted by the concierge, the mystery figure in the distance seemed to vanish. Ichabod walked her to her door and asked her if they could have dinner and dancing tonight.

"I can't tonight. I have a meeting tomorrow to procure an item that won't be at the auction." Abbie gave him a quick pouty face. "Yeah... I have got to take care of business before pleasure. Actually, if you have nothing planned tomorrow, you could join me. As an art collector it might be good to make new contacts."

"It would be be my pleasure to join you," Ichabod was doing flips inside. "What time should I pick you up?"

"Noon would be perfect."

"Very well, it is a date," Ichabod took her hand in his again. "Thank you for a most splendid day, Miss Mills. I don't think I've ever enjoyed such charming company."

"I had a really great time today Crane."

"Well then at that I shall bid you good eve," Ichabod kissed her hand and stepped back into a deep cordial bow.

Abbie felt butterflies flittering inside of her as she swooned. "Be still my heart," she smiled. "Good night Ichabod Crane."

She closed the door, and leaned back against it, clutching her hands to her chest. This man was truly trying to romance her, and she was soaking it up.

But she only had seconds to enjoy the warm fuzzy feeling. Someone had been following her. Her instinct were telling her he was taking the servants entrance and stairs.

She quickly went to get her hand gun and from her briefcase and hid just inside the closet, ready to shoot.but instead of hearing someone sneak in with a key or bust in the door. She heard a faint thud sound, then another.

"Huh?" Abbie cocked her head and peeked out of the closet. No one was trying to come in. She went to the door, gun still on hand and peeked through the peep hole. Nothing. She cracked the door open, stealth as she could and scoped out the hallway. Nothing.

Gone was the sense that she was being followed or that she was in any danger. She could be suspicious, but since the trouble seemed to be gone, she was regretting turning down Ichabod's dinner offer for tonight.

~~~

Ichabod wanted to linger at Abbie's door a while longer, and even have a moment for another proper kiss. But he knew the perp would be making his way up the stairwell.

It was no easy task shooting a perp, without a sound and not getting a drop of blood on the hotel carpet, but Ichabod was very good at what he did. He had the guy handled in less than a minute and dragged him into the stairwell. He placed a quick call to Charlie as he searched the body, finding two guns and a knife.

"Send a message to Mr. Corbin. See if he knows the identity of this man and whom he is affiliated with. "Assure him the package is secure, and none the wiser."

"You got it boss."

Ichabod went back to his room, more focused than ever. This wasn't just a need for him to watch Abbie's back. She could be is real serious danger.

~*~


	3. Tango on The Seine

3 ~ Tango On The Seine

 

Abbie's cafe was closed on Sunday morning, so she had to make do with coffee and crescents for breakfast on her balcony.

She donned her robe as room service set up her small feast, then stepped out into the fresh morning air. To her surprise, Ichabod was sitting on his balcony too, donning his morning robe. He looked so handsome reading a French publication as he drank his coffee. Abbie sat down to eat as Ichabod pretended not to first notice her. He had no idea how she could look so divine first thing in the morning, in a big fluffy robe, her hair pinned up, and not a stitch of make-up. But there she was looking just radiant.

He raised his mug and tipped his head in a distant greeting. "Good morrow, Miss Mills."

"Morning, Crane," Abbie was a bit flush, realizing it was too late to be concerned with how she looked. But from the way Ichabod looked at her from a distance, she knew it didn't matter to him at all.

Ichabod arrived at her hotel door, perfectly on time and knocked. Abbie did one last check in the mirror as she made her way to the door. 

Ichabod gasped before he caught himself. She wore a black fitted skirt that hugged her curves and black blouse, that had the perfect amount of cleavage showing. "You... Wow, Miss Mills, you look resplendent."

"You look pretty handsome there yourself," Abbie blushed as she looked him over. In a suit and tie he, was making her think thoughts she ought not. She was about to have a business meeting. 

Corbin's associate was always happy to make a new acquaintance for business purposes, so the introduction to historian and art collector Ichabod Crane was welcome. Abbie made quick business of acquiring the old book she had come for. Ichabod was fascinated by the markings on the book, but kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted to do was let the seller know the book was more valuable than he thought. All in all the meeting was a success, and she got it for an excellent price.

"A Grimoir?o" Ichabod asked as they walked back by the Eiffel Tower. "Do you always collect things of the supernatural nature?" 

"Corbin collects all kinds of stuff," Abbie shrugged. "Don't tell me you're a believer."

"I suppose, as ludicrous as it sounds, I'm open to the possibility."

"I do appreciate a man who is open-minded," this time Abbie took his hand. "I must get back to the hotel and get this thing registered and secured. 

"Of course," Ichabod took her hand and tucked it into his arm. 

As they entered the hotel, Ichabod got the all clear nod from Charlie. This time, with no danger or nefarious strangers lurking about, Abbie was determined to have a proper parting at her hotel door. Proper for her meant something different perhaps than Ichabod was expecting.

"So where are you taking me to dance tomorrow night?" She asked unlocking her door then turning just inches in front of him.

Ichabod was pleasantly surprised as she took a step closer, closing the space between them... She was actually making the move to ensure their next date. He felt his heart palpitate, swallowing hard to keep his composure. The way she was looking at him

"I know of a lovely little Restaurant where we can have dinner and dancing..." He licked his lips as her hand ran up his chest. "A marvelous gem I found when last I visited Paris."

"Sounds perfect," she drew her gaze from his eyes down to his mouth. 

Abbie's hand gently cruxes around his shoulder, curving up his neck to his hair, as she drew him into her. Their lips pressed together tenderly at first, more passionately within moments. Her mouth opened inviting his tongue inside, and he eagerly tasted. 

She finally pulled away leaving his lips wanting more, "have a good night Mr. Crane."

"Until morrow, Miss Mills," Ichabod gave her a half bow as she grinned and closed her door.

~*~

Ichabod stood straight and proper after knocking on the door. A couple of quick breaths and one hand firmly behind his back to help calm his nerves. They'd met for a quick breakfast at the cafe before Abbie had to leave to go to an appointment. Since he was still keeping tabs on her he knew that consisted of a day at the spa. He was literally counting the minutes until he would see her again.

"Good evening, Miss Mills... No, no, far too formal," Ichabod muttered to himself. "Her preference is more casual... Be casual. Hello Abbie... Hey... Oh god no. I sound moronic... Relax just be..." He paused holding his breath as Abbie opened the door. It was as if everything went still and sound ceased around them. 

"Hi," she said it twice before he came out of his trance.

"Miss... Abbie..." He cleared his throat and took a second to pull himself together. He tipped his hat, and gave her a deep bow, then stood, eyes still on her. "Good evening, Abbie. You look stunning."

Abbie did a half turn in the little black dress. It went barely to her thighs with a split clear up to her hip, the back was non-existent, fully exposing the soft brown skin from the top of her rear to her neck. "You approve?"

"Very much so," Ichabod's eyes looked longingly from her head to her toes, pausing at her sensually well defined legs, and back up again.

"You look very handsome," Abbie pursed her lips in a coy smile. She liked the vest and casual slacks with the hat. "This is working for you... So what is this gem that you have us going to tonight?"

"It's an eclectic little Moroccan Restaurant on the Seine. Very comfortable atmosphere and the food is to die for. And then there's dancing."

"Sounds fun."

"Shall we," Ichabod put his hand gently around her waist and the two were off.

~~~

 

"Mr. Crane, we've been expecting you," A hostess dressed in semi traditional Moroccan attire, extended her arm for them to follow her. 

"We have a private booth reserved," Ichabod whispered to Abbie. He stood proud of himself as the hostess walked them through. Abbie looked like she was very pleased, which was all he wanted.

The Restaurant was alive with colors and drapes. There were some tables with chairs, but most had seats low to the ground or pillows for seating. The music was low but certainly helped set the mood. Everyone looked at ease, and as if they were having a great time.

Their booth was an L-shaped sofa only a foot off of the ground. There were also several large pillows as an alternative seating option. The round natural wood carved table was also low, to make dining comfortable.

"This is fantastic," Abbie was smiling ear to ear as they were shown to their seat.

"I met the owner last I visited. He's a native born Moroccan and takes great pride in his food."

The hostess went to close the curtain to give them some privacy.

"You can leave it partly open," Ichabod stopped her. He was on a date, but he was also still working. From the back booth he had a full view of everyone in the Restaurant, including who ever was coming in or out. 

Abbie too was glad he wanted the drape partly open, but his requesting it made her more suspicious that he wasn't just here to acquire art. She thought about just coming out and asking, but she didn't want to change the dynamics. She was having fun for the first time since returning from her disappearance. She had a great looking guy taking her out, showing her a good time, making her laugh and try new things. She decided it was just best to enjoy him and not let her feelings get involved... if they hadn't already.

But stifling feelings be damned, as far as Ichabod was concerned. He was more than smitten with the petite beauty by his side.

They cozied up on the sofa. He was sitting so very proper, while she kicked off her shoes and leaned into him. His heart swooned at her affection, and he couldn't ever recall such a feeling. He could blame his memory loss after his accident, but surely a feeling like this... this closeness and attachment to someone, he would remember. 

They went over the menus options, Ichabod enjoying gaining descriptions of each delicacy before they made their selections. 

Then the music picked up and out came the dancers. They were incredibly talented and got several patrons on their feet to join in. Abbie was next on her feet as the two ladies eagerly pulled her up from the private booth. She'd never belly danced before, and enjoyed the light instruction and the cheers from other patrons. Ichabod looked on with adoring eyes. He loved how she embraced new things without fear or shyness. But as much as he enjoyed watching her, he had to be ever vigilant. Someone had already come after her once. 

"Brava! That was brilliant," Ichabod stood and took her hand as she came back to their seat.

"Thanks," she said catching her breath as the servers brought their food. " I love to dance."

"So I see. And you're a natural. I hope you saved some energy for later tonight."

Abbie was taking a bite of her shrimp, and for some reason his words amused her. "Hmm... I bet you do," she licked her lips giving him a sly grin.

"Oh... I meant for dancing of course... I didn't mean to presume that you and I would..."

"I'm just teasing," Abbie giggled letting him off the hook just a little. "I know you meant dancing." She placed her hand on his upper thigh, giving it a tiny squeeze. "But we could close the drapes now, because I'm not talking about dancing."

Ichabod's heart skipped a beat and, he had to will himself to behave. But he already had an immediate reaction to her hand on his thigh, ever so close to where he wanted it to be. He was already thinking all kinds of highly inappropriate thoughts, but first and for most, he had to ensure her safety. 

"Very tempting offer," he cleared his throat to gain his composure. "Perhaps I'll take you up on it later.

Abbie gave him a wink and went back to her meal. She observed the way he continually cased the Restaurant. Something she would do to some extent, habit from law enforcement days. Perhaps that's all it was, his old MI6 training slipping in. Her gut instinct from day one was to trust him. And that hadn't changed.

"What's going on?" Abbie asked as the evening drew late. The hostess opened all the doors to the stone walk along the Seine. A light crowed had already begun to gather as musicians played.

"Ah... C'est l'heure de la musique et de la danse." Ichabod finished his drink and signed his bill.

"You did promise me dancing tonight," Abbie smiled as she look out at the couples gathering and dancing with such skill and heart. "But I can't dance like that."

"Oh, but I'm certain that you can," Ichabod took her hand as he stood, and pulled her close to him. "You are a natural. You simply must permit me to lead."

"And I follow?" Abbie furrowed her brow.

"Do you trust me?" Ichabod gazed down at her with soft blue eyes. One hand rested gently on her lower back as his hips swayed into her. His other hand took her

"I do," Abbie took a deep as his fingers wrapped around her petite hand. 

He easily guided her in simple instruction, to step hitch him, his hands and hip her guide. "I knew you were perfectly suited for such sensual dance."

"I have an excellent teacher," Abbie slimed up at him. But her eyes widened with uncertainty as he leaned back.

"You're doing fine... Extend your leg and lean into me like so... I won't allow us to fall."

Abbie was impressed he had such movement and flexibility in his hips. She'd seen it when he bowed earlier. But now he leaned back and balanced her weight with such ease. She figured he must have really nice legs under those slacks.

"As I expected, a perfect natural," Ichabod beamed. "Now, we dance!" 

He strode her in perfect step through the Restaurant and out the door, where they joined the crowd in a rousing Tango. Abbie smiled with delight, at how seriously he took every step. He made her feel as if she'd been doing this dance her whole life. Even when he lifted her and spun her, it was done with such ease, her heart fluttered. 

As the song came to an end, he did his signature lean back move, and she leaned into him, extended her leg, trusting him to keep them both on balance.

He straightened back up and lowered her back. Her leg instinctively went up over his hip. She was perfection. "It's as if you stepped right out of my dreams and into my arms, Miss Mills."

"Mr. Crane, I do believe you mean to have me undone." Abbie swooned. A slow Rumba began to play and her hips naturally swayed seductively. For this she needed no instruction. 

Ichabod swallowed hard, licking his lips feeling suddenly very parched and in need of a quenching. Their eyes locked in a dreamy haze, as he found himself getting lost in her gaze. In a moment he pulled himself together and the two danced the night away.


	4. Exposed

~ Exposed

"My room... for drinks?" Abbie asked as they hurried back into the hotel.

"I'd love to," Ichabod felt his heart beating like thunder in his chest. Drinks... It's just drink, he convinced himself.

Charlie gave him a nod that everything was clear, before they headed up the elevator. Ichabod held her hand as she walked wrapped around his arm. the night was still young and she'd worked herself up. 

He was still ever so mindful of anyone they passed, until they made it back to her room. He loved the scent of her perfume lingered in the air. He wasn't sure what her expectations were, so he thought it best to keep it casual.

"Shall I fix us a cocktail," he asked walking to the mini bar.

"No..." Abbie took his arm and stood between him and the bar. Her fingers flittered up his arm , to his neck, then sifted through his hair. "That's not what I want."

His gaze fell from her lovely brown eyes when extended her tongue, seductively over her teeth. He could hardly breathe as his mind was drawn into her alluring gaze, imagining how good she would feel and taste. Her eyes trailed from his blues to his lips, as she watched his mouth gape slightly. That to her was an invitation in, as a flash of heat swelled within her.

She pulled him into her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her wet tongue darted into his mouth as he kissed her deeply. His hands pressed down her back, caressing her firm round ass in his palms, and pressing her into him. She could feel his length growing stiff as she swayed in waves against him. 

Their lips never parted, as slid her hands across his chest removing his vest, then practically ripping off his shirt. He lifted her onto the counter, wedging himself between her thighs, his hands now roaming up her thighs. Their hearts were racing as they grasped for air through deep kisses and groping hands. 

"Do you have a condom?" Abbie whispered breathily in his ear as her hands roamed across his rear, feeling for his pockets.

"I... Not on me..." Ichabod pulled slightly away, a slight panic coming over him. 

The word seemed like something he should know, but yet he felt oddly unfamiliar with it. His eidetic memory would not allow him to forget anything, so why was this registering so strangely in his mind. Why was this lost to him with the amnesia from his coma? Lamb skin. Queen's Lace. Un petite linge. This immediately came into his mind, and he presumed was what she was referring to. He preferred Coitus Interruptus with his wife, but his one time lover had on occasion used a lamb skin with a tie. 

"Perhaps in my room?" Ichabod quickly remembered the basket of Gentlemen's essentials left as a courtesy by the hotel.

"Why don't you go take care of that, while I slip into something more comfortable," Abbie offered, catching her breath. She thought this was good, a chance to slow things down just a little.

He helped her down giving her a quick kiss, then another before finally breaking away. "I shall return most directly."

"Okay," Abbie blushed. "Oh... Before you go... Black, red, blue or white?"

"Red of course," Ichabod raised a mischievous brow.

As he went to his room, and saw his surveillance equipment it suddenly dawned on him. He should probably tell her that he was hired by her father to look after her. He certainly hadn't planned on this when he took on this job. He hadn't been with anyone since his wife so long ago. 

"Damn..." He swore under his breath, as he scavenged through the gift basket. How had he fallen for her so easily? She was perfectly beautiful, and flawed, intelligent, witty. 

"Ichabod Crane, what have you done?" he scolded himself. 

He found the small pack of two prophylactics and stepped out of the bath. There was that surveillance equipment taunting him again. Of course he had to tell her first. And she would likely call it quits to whatever was happening between them. He knew he had no choice. He'd been carried away in the heat of the moment. But now, he had a moment to think clearly, without her sensual body pressed against him. 

As he was turning away from his monitor, movement in the darkness on Abbie's balcony caught his attention. A figure descended down from the rooftop. Ichabod quickly grabbed his handgun, snapping on the silencer and ran out on his balcony. He didn't want to knock on her door, and draw her out into the open, if she was changing.

The figure on her balcony was a man and there were two more descending down behind him. There was a slight gap between his balcony and Abbie's, but he backed up to get a good running start. He was able to run and jump the distance landing in a slight roll onto her balcony. He quickly shot the second man, but the first had already entered her hotel suite.

"Abbie!" Ichabod called out.

The third jumped him before fully descending and the two tussled for a moment as he got his gun between them. He fired off two shots into his gut and the man went lifeless on top of him.

~

Abbie was in the bathroom freshening up after dressing in her matching red silk and lace panty and bra set, when she got an unsettling feeling. She slipped into her little silk robe, and went to her bathroom door to listened. Someone was entering her room from her balcony, and it wasn't Ichabod. There was a commotion and she heard him call her name. 

"Damn," Abbie whispered. Her weapon was in the room. 

She backed away from the bathroom door just as the intruder kicked the door in. She was ready, kicking him, before he even saw her. He flew to the ground, but grabbed her ankle when she tried to run past him. A swift kick to his face let her break free and go for her gun. In seconds she had her knee in his neck with her weapon pointed in his face.

"Abbie?" Ichabod burst in breathing heavy, glad to see that she had everything under control. "I've come to save you... Though I see you've handled yourself quite well."

"Yeah," Abbie too was breathing hard. "I got this."

"Don't kill him," Ichabod went to her side. "We need to let your father know who sent him."

"I knew it..." Abbie grumbled under her breath, shaking her head. "So speak up, asshole! Who sent you?"

"The man said nothing, only clenched his mouth shut.

"Wait... No no..." Ichabod got down and tried to open his mouth. Unfortunately it was too late and he'd broken open a suicide capsule. Foam fizzled from his mouth and he was dead in second.

"Bloody hell!" Ichabod swore and stood to his feet, pacing off the adrenaline.

Abbie lowered her weapon and watched him. He went to her putting his hands on her shoulder and looking her over. 

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... But you're bleeding?"

"T'is nothing of consequence. You can come to my suite," Ichabod assured her, as he pulled his cell from his pocket. "Charlie, clean up in Miss Mills’ suite. Three."

~*~


	5. Truth

Truth

 

"Don't worry about anything," Ichabod guided her to the bed. "You can rest here. I'm going to clean myself up."

"Sure," Abbie looked around his suite. It was identical to hers. She pinched her lips when she saw the surveillance equipment. 

Ichabod had no words as he went into the bathroom. Of course, he would need to apologize, but he doubted she would believe he was going to tell her the truth. After a quick shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, and prepared himself for her wrath.

"My father! Really?" Abbie snapped. 

"Yes. I swear I was going to tell you..."

"Before or after we f*cked," Abbie folded her arms.

Ichabod hung his head shamefully, "Before. I got caught up, at first, yes. I admit it. But I was going to tell you that your father asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case."

"I can handle my damn self! I suspected you were too good to be true. But what gets me is, you didn't have to pretend to like me. That's just low!"

"No... Abbie, I was not pretending. Everything I've told you about myself is real. My feelings are genuine." 

It was the first time she saw the scar across his chest, that had nearly killed him. She had to look away as he walked towards her. His towel was low on his hips and his legs were too sexy. She would not be swayed. 

"I should have told you the truth the moment I knew I had feelings for you. I was afraid you would take measures to evade me once you knew."

"I don't believe you."

"I think you do believe me," Ichabod took her hands in his, looking down sorrowfully. "I most ardently apologize for my duplicity, Abbie. I am truly sorry. But you must know... Everything we've shared is real. I have not been in love with anyone since my wife... since before my accident. I can honestly say, I cannot remember ever feeling so strongly for a woman, as I feel for you. And I believe you feel the same."

"I'm still pissed," Abbie looked up giving him a side eye.

"You suspected?"

"I did, but I wanted to just... I don't know... I wanted to have the romance. We were having fun and I... You're right, I felt something. 

His voice was low, as his thumb brushed across her fingers, "I don't want this to end because of my mistake."

"But how can I be sure that you are... you."

"We can keep getting to know one another."

"I'm only here for four more days..."

"There's a lot we can do in four days," Ichabod ran his hand up her arm. "It would allow me an opportunity to make it up to you... Can you forgive me?"

"Maybe," Abbie gave him a saucy look, willing herself not to cave to his intense blue eyes having down at her. Who was she kidding? There was a yearning and desire growing inside her, that she did not want to quell, she wanted to have it satisfied.

"Treasure..." Ichabod leaned in, tenderly kissing the soft lobe of her ear. He gently caressed her cheek drawing her lips to his, kissing her full lips so tenderly, she felt heat rush through her belly.

"What can I do?" his deep baritone vibrated through her core. His eyes were hooded and intense on her. His gentle hand on her cheek was so caring and loving, and she was falling under his trans.

"Mmm... More of this," Abbie hummed enjoying the tender kisses that trailed to her ear and neck. 

She let out a soft moan as his hands grasped her ass and pulled her into his cock, throbbing beneath his towel. The blood rushed down through his body. her heart skipped in her chest. She was getting wet, wonton, needy as they kissed, before she stopped, pushing him away.

"Don't ever lie to me again!"

"You have my word," Ichabod vowed.

Abbie slowly backed away from him, leaving him momentarily in question... Until she unfastened the tie of her little silk robe. 

"Treasure..." Ichabod swallowed, gasping at the sight of her radiant chestnut skin against the vibrant red lace. 

She turned walking to the bed, giving him a full view of her ass with the thin red lace trimming the top of its curve. And when she swished her hips, he felt a little faint. He could hardly believe this was real.

She sat on the bed crossing her legs, leaning back on her elbows. "Well, come on and make it up to me."

He steeled himself, blocking out any nervousness about the passage of time since he'd last had a woman. His only thought was how could he please her, and please don't disappoint. He unfastened his towel letting it drop to the ground, as he walked to the bed. His eyes focused on her alluring curves and the precious look of her lips and in her eyes.

Abbie's eyes widened and she gulped from the stunning revelation. It was one thing to feel him growing still beneath the covering of material, but good night he was well hung.

He leaned down to less her as he unfastened her bra. "You are so beautiful," he whispered in a low groan as his hands drifted to the thin red lace panties. He hooked his fingers around the waist and slid them down her long dark legs. 

She bit her lip nervously as he stood back and looked at her through loving dream hazed eyes. Abbie bit her bottom lip and grinned at how visibly exited his body reacted to seeing her. She was nervous, it had been a long time. She was so ready.

As was he. He parted her legs, licking his lips lustfully at the sight of her beautiful folds. He could swear her skin was the softest he'd ever felt as he kissed up her thigh. He slid his long finger inside the wet pink flesh finding her spot and massaging it firmly.

"Ohh... So good," she hummed her pleasure as he kissed her thigh, looking up and watching her bite her lips.

He was relieved he hadn't lost his touch, as her walls clenched and reached around his digit. He glanced down, swallowing with a need to taste her. 

"Yes..." Abbie hissed as his tongue slid up her slip, and firmly swirled around her clit. 

"Mm... you taste divine," he gulped before delving into her lips again, then sucking her bud. 

His free hand caressed and palmed her breasts, lightly tweaking the nipples between his fingers. Her body undulated into him as her hands ran through his hair. She easily succumbed to the rippling waves of bliss that rushed through her body.

Ichabod came up mounting between her thighs, kissing her as she came down from her high. Their kisses wet and heavy, grew in passion as their bodies undulated together. His cock throbbed against her body ready, needing to be inside her.

"Condom..." Abbie panted reaching onto the nightstand for the small box. 

She playfully pushed him to his back, perching between his legs. He watched her hastily remove it from the wrapper. his breath hitched as she stroked him several times with two hands, and every nerve in his body came alive. His heart raced a mile a minute as he gripped the covers.

"Mmm..." she grinned as she slid the condom down the length of his cock. 

She was on her knees hovering over him as his hands grasped her breasts and her hips. Slowly she began to sink down on his cock, spreading her thighs as his head entered her slit. Ichabod held his breath as her walls surrounded his dick, tightening as she went lower.

"Ummygod..." She groaned as he stretched her, thankful he already had her nice and wet. 

He groaned as his hips instinctively thrust up, as he firmly gripped her hip.

"Oh... Fu...." Abbie panted as he bucked up again. By the third thrust, he was all the way in, holding her hips down on him as she adjusted to him stretching her. 

"Mercy, Abbie!" Ichabod's voice was thick with lust.

"So good..." She purred as her body began riding his buck. 

They were sopping wet as she bobbed up and down on his cock. He grunted, she moaned, they both enjoyed the sensations that tingled and thrilled from their loins through bodies. Her nails dug into his chest as another wave struck her and she descended into hot desperate bliss. Her walls tighter around his cock driving him closer to ecstasy, but he wanted to enjoy their first time a little longer and pleasing her to the fullest.

He flipped her onto her back, kissing her as his hips thrust faster, harder, deeper inside of her. Her fingers dug into his back, as the two descended into purely intense moment of passion. 

"Crane.... Fu... Yessss..." Abbie cooed and moaned his name as he fucked her so good. Her mind and body drifted into over edge into ecstasy as her wet walls clenched around him. He stretched her, filled her, their connection was so deep, so complete.

"Abbie... " Ichabod moaned as pure bliss took over his entire being, and he easily found his release. He nestled he head into the crux of her neck, sweat dripping down spending himself with three final thrusts, as her trembling legs went limp at his side.

He collapsed at her side, both struggling to catch their breaths and recover, before he pulled her into his arms. It was too soon to say what he was thinking. Too soon to say he thought he was in love. 

Abbie curled up in his arms, both nervous and excited. Falling in love wasn't easy for her. She wasn't ready to accept that this was what she was feeling.

 

~~~


	6. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting for Ichabod and Abbie, as they head to the Gala for their last night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has left kudos & comments! I really do appreciate it! #Motivation #Writing&Learning

6 ~ One More Night

 

“Oh Crane, yes… Don’t stop,” Abbie cried out his name as he pinned her to the shower wall. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he thrust into her with passionate vigor.

After the break into Abbie's room, she spent the next few days in Ichabod's suite. He kept her room on surveillance just in case anyone came after her or the Grimoire she had acquired. 

They also had the very important talk both having tested clean since their last sexual encounters and Abbie being on the birth control shot. They didn’t have to worry about making sure they had condoms. They spent the next four days strolling through Paris, and making love. Ichabod liked having her close, not only to keep her safe, she could take care of herself. But he truly enjoyed her company.

The days passed too quickly and already it was the afternoon of the Berecelli Gala & Auction. Abbie insisted she go back to her room to get ready, and of course, Ichabod tagged along. And since he was there anyway, they showered together.

“Mercy, Treasure you feel so good,” He groaned as his hips went faster, sending his cock deeper. Her walls clenched his cock making him lust for more of the sensation

Abbie couldn’t get enough of him. The way he stretched her drove her mad with pleasure.

“Come…so hard…mmmm…..” Abbie purred as his hands dug into her luscious arse. 

“Come for me…” Ichabod moaned softly into her mouth as he enveloped her lips and tongue with his kiss. 

He grunted and she panted wildly as steam and hot water rushed all around them. They gave in to the wild passion that overwhelmed them, without care. 

Her body went weak as she drifted into bliss, her essence soaking him. Ichabod thrust until he too was overcome by the wave of pleasure, filling her and feeling deeply coupled and at one with her.

He held her there rocking slowly as they came down from their high. Finally, he lowered her onto wobbly legs, as they laughed lightly between kisses. They took a little time to wash each other, giving tender care as they worshiped each other’s bodies.

He placed tiny kisses on her neck and shoulder as he caressed her back with foaming soap. But all that touching got him aroused for more. He pressed against her, pulling her close as his hand ran down her belly to her…

“Crane, we can’t. I have to get ready for the Gala and so do you.”

“Oh, god’s wounds…” Ichabod pouted, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. The dull ache from uncertainty was growing in his chest. “I know you are correct.”

“Come on,” Abbie guided him from the shower and the two toweled off. He immediately pulled her into another kiss, and she blushed with light laughter as she pulled away.

“Here,” she handed him a robe. “Go get dressed and meet me back here.”

“How about you bring your things to my suite…”

“No,” she cut him off. “I have to flat iron my hair, and really do it up. Plus you’re way too distracting,” Abbie teased, licking her lips and eyeing him up and down.

“But for your safety…” Ichabod protested.

“You have my room on surveillance, and I can handle myself,” She sucked in a breathtaking one last look at his lean naked form, then tied his robe. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

He was always nervous when she was in her room alone, but he kept a close eye on her suite as she got ready for the event. It was their sat evening together. August had made arrangements for her to return to New York immediately after the event. Whatever item they were securing tonight, he wanted in his custody right away. An aching pang struck Ichabod at the thought of saying goodbye to her tonight after the event.

He was almost ready when Charlie buzzed his phone.

"Everything is clear to go, Mr. Crane. The limo is here."

"Very good. I'll be down momentarily." Ichabod hung up and put on his jacket before heading to Abbie's suite.

"Abbie," he knocked on the door.

"I was just about to come get you," Abbie smiled as she opened the door.

"My god, Treasure. You look... Absolutely beautiful," Ichabod gasped nearly losing his words.

She wore a long gold shimmering dress, with a strappy back. Two splits went all the way up her thigh, showing off her shapely legs, and the neckline was deep, revealing a bounty of cleavage. Her hair was in perfect dark waves going down her back.

Ichabod bowed to greet her, a gesture she would never get used to or get enough of.

"Don't you look handsome," Abbie went into his arms as he stood straight. “I just need to put on my shoes and we can go.

He followed her in noticing she had her bags packed and ready to depart immediately after the Gala.  
“Please, allow me,” he offered, taking her shoes and carefully slipping them on, then strapping them up. He adored her tiny feet, her smooth long legs, which were stunning, and so soft…

“Crane,” Abbie had to call his name as his hands started slowly gliding up past her knee. 

“Pardon me,” Ichabod snapped out of it, and stood up straight, helping her up into his embrace.

 

She languidly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was meant to be just that. But as his hands caressed her back and bottom, pulling her firmly into him, the kiss grew deeper, heavier. She finally pulled away, Ichabod following her lips for one last peck.

"We have to go," Abbie pouted, feeling a little sad. What she wouldn’t give to have one more night with him. "I have a job to do."

Ichabod nodded. "Regrettably, our time is short. But you are correct Miss Mills. I too have a job to do." He held out his arm for her.

"Then, we should get to it," Abbie took his arm and clasped her hand in his.

 

~*~


	7. The Last Dance

7 ~ The Last Dance

 

Hors d’oeuvres and champagne were served during the first part of the gala and a silent auction was held on some jewelry pieces. The big items and historical artifacts would come later. Abbie went around meeting new contacts and checking out all the players. August wanted to know any time a new player came onto the scene looking for rare and supernatural artifacts.

After placing a silent bid on the Rambaldi painting, Ichabod and Abbie took a little time to cut loose, have some fun together, and show off their skills on the dance floor. It was also a nice way for Ichabod to scope the room without looking to conspicuous. He took his time spinning her around, carefully looking to see if anyone had their eyes on Abbie. 

Once he had a good feel for the crowd, his focus was on his gorgeous date. She truly was beautiful and when she was in his arms, it was as if that was how they were meant to be. 

She loved the way he looked at her, but at times she had to look away from the intensity of his gaze. He had the softest heart eyes for her, causing her to blush. And when they danced, her favorite thing, was when he would whisk her up off of her feet, spinning her around the dance floor. She felt as if she were floating on air.

After they dance, Ichabod got a call from Frank and left Abbie briefly at the bar. He went to a quiet corner, but kept a close eye on her. His attention peeked when Abbie went and sat next to a tall stranger at the bar..

"I don't believe we've met," Abbie greeted the older gentleman, with dark skin, deep voice and a friendly smile.

"Miss Mills is it? Or is it Miss Corbin?" he asked, letting her know he knew who she was.

"Miss Mills," Abbie looked him over. "And you are?"

"Miles Arze," he shook her hand firmly. "It's truly a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you new to the market?"

"I've been around longer than you've been alive, young lady," he gave her a look as he tilted his head.

Abbie got an odd feeling from him as the hostess called everyone in to the auction. He gave her a nod before walking away.

"Are you all right, Abbie?" Ichabod asked. He'd never seen her look so perplexed.

"Yeah... just that guy. His name is Miles Arze, but... I've never heard of him, and I get a weird vibe from him. He seemed nice, but I don’t think I trust him. I think it’s an act."

"Well, I trust your instincts. I'll let Frank know. Perhaps there is something they can find out about him." Ichabod quickly sent a text to Frank.

A few minutes later, Ichabod’s phone buzzed from Frank, and he stepped out momentarily. When he returned to his seat next to Abbie, the auction had begun.

“Your new friend is known on the streets as Mr. EZ. He’s head of a drug Cartel. He has on occasion sought out weapons of the supernatural kind. However he’s never been seen in public before now. It seems your instincts about him were spot on.”

“Well let’s see what weapon he’s after tonight.” Abbie looked over to him, and he gave her a friendly wave.

 

Several items went up before Abbie's item came to the auction table. It was a small gold emblem made of a rare metal and it predated 450BC.

"We'll start the bidding for this rare Samarian symbol of Unity at 250 thousand." The auctioneer began.

Abbie raised her paddle and so it began. After a bit of back and forth between two other bidders, Abbie seemed to have gotten the final bid at $400K. Corbin would be pleased, having expected to go just over half a million.

"Going once, going twice..." The auctioneer began.

"410," Miles Arze held up his paddle.

Abbie rolled her eyes. She should have known that was too easy. And what did a drug lord who collected weapons, want with a little metal trinket?

The older man would not relent and Abbie was quickly pushed over Corbin's budget. She tried to keep her cool, but was pissed. This was her first time out on her own and she was about to lose the item.

Abbie shook her head disappointed when the item went to 750. She had to keep going because Corbin said this item was imperative. 

"One million," Ichabod called out. 

Several people looked and there were curious gasps. Miles gritted his teeth clearly upset at the added bid.

"Well... One million. Do we have any further bids?"

"Crane," Abbie whispered to him. 

"Abbie... I had to..."

"Sold to the gentleman in black,” the auctioneer pointed to Ichabod. “Number 818."

There were several polite applause before the next item came out.

Ichabod could tell Abbie wasn't happy during the rest of the auction, but it was done. The item was hers now. 

Afterwards she was still quiet as they signed for the emblem and secured it. 

"I'll make sure Corbin pays you back every penny." Abbie finally broke their silence as Ichabod helped her into the limo.

"Please, it was my decision."

"Why would you do that? Your job was to baby sit me. My job was to procure the item."

"He is a criminal. What’s more is, you said you didn't trust him, Abbie. Once you said those words to me... I just knew we could not let him have the emblem. I can't explain it... but I just had this compelling feeling that nobody should get their hands on that emblem except you and me..."

"Really?" Abbie furrowed her brow. She had the same feeling, but knew that she hadn't secured enough funds to go any higher.

"I'm sorry. It was not a lack in confidence in you, but a whole separate urgency. Do you believe me?"

"I do," Abbie let out a sigh and put her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry too. I didn't want our time together to end like this."

"Nor did I," Ichabod let out a sigh, caressing her cheek. "Your company, holds the greatest value to me. These past few days with you, have been the..." He paused, feeling a bit choked up. 

Abbie pulled him into a kiss. She wasn't one for long speeches and eloquent words, but she knew what she felt and used action to express those feelings.

"Me too," she gave him a sorrowful grin as she touched her forehead to his. "I just have to believe this isn't it for us."

Ichabod held her close, breathing her in and memorizing her scent. He couldn't imagine going back to being alone. He kissed her tenderly, knowing the thirty minute ride back to the hotel would be far too short. Their bodies pressed together as their kisses grew more passionate and intense.

Abbie pulled his shirt from his pants then began undoing the buttons.

“Treasure,” Ichabod let out a sorrowful sigh. “The helicopter is already at the hotel waiting for you.”

“I know, but we have a thirty minute drive. Unless,” Abbie paused lowering her hands, “If you don’t want to…”

“Treasure, I always want you,” he hastily put his arms around her kissing her, as his tongue spread her lips. 

He pressed in as she opened, welcoming him as she pulled off his shirt. He easily had her dress unzipped and slid it off, the two breathing heavy between passionate kisses. His fingers hooked the tiny satin waist band of her panties and he slid them off around her heel. He let out a pleasant sigh as he got to see her naked perfection, beautiful before him one last time.

Abbie straddled onto his lap, grinding down into him as he grew stiff in his pants. Her hand reached between them, massaging him as their tongues played against heated breaths.

“I need you,” He groaned at the pleasurable ache she had created within him. Abbie quickly undid his belt, and pants, sliding them down around his calves.

His hands pressed into her pack as her wet folds slid across his hard dick. He groaned with need.

You want this pussy, don’t you,” she taunted him.

He held her hips and thrust up into her, stretching and filling her in one solid push. 

“Oh… f*ck…” Abbie moaned as her head fell into his shoulder.

His breath hitched at the sensation of her walls engulfing him. He held her hips firm as he thrust, finding her lips again and burying her moans with his kisses.

His length hit her spot in perfect rhythm as it slid back and forth over her clit. She leaned back enthralled with how good he felt inside her, and he couldn’t resist taking her soft supple breast into his mouth. Sensations of pleasure easily building with in them, were driving them closer and closer to the edge of pure bliss.

“Mmmm… Coming so hard…” Abbie purred as he pulled her back to him.

He held her close as her body went weak and ecstasy took over. He thrust as every nerve in his body sprang to life and pleasure took over. He filled her until they were both soaked and spent.

“So good,” Abbie cooed and kissed him tenderly as she rocked on his lap. 

He wanted to stay there inside her for as long as he could. But the moment was broken by a phone call.

"Hello, Frank," Abbie answered. "Yes we're almost there. I just need to get my bags from my room." 

Alas, they were nearing the hotel. They needed to clean up and get dressed.

 

~*~


	8. Midnight Over Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks so much for the comments, kudos & support! #Ichabbie

8 ~ Midnight Over Paris

 

Ichabod held her hand giving it a kiss as the limo pulled into the hotel parking lot. "This is it."

As they walked inside, Ichabod looked to Charlie's regular spot, but he wasn't there. Immediately his guard went up. Charlie was never late doing a security check. 

"Abbie, we need to hurry. You'll wait in my room with the emblem, while I get the Grimoire and your bags."

"What's wrong? There's no one following us."

"My guy, Charlie isn't at his post."

"Okay," Abbie understood. She was now on high alert.

Once in the elevator, Abbie made a quick call to Frank. He and Andy were on the roof waiting for her. 

Ichabod tried to call Charlie, but there was no answer. He checked the halls before letting her out with the emblem. "Hurry. Wait for me in my room. Are you all packed?"

"Yes." Abbie gave him a quick kiss as she closed the door. Abbie went to Ichabod's surveillance and gasped.

"Damn!" Someone was coming down the hall to her room and someone else was on her balcony. She grabbed one of Ichabod's guns and ran out on his balcony as fast as she could. Already Ichabod was in a scuffle. 

"Crane! Down!" Abbie yelled. 

Ichabod ducked and she quickly shot the assailant. Ichabod tossed one of her bags and the Grimoire over onto his balcony. Abbie grabbed them and watched as Ichabod ran and jumped across.

"Hurry!" Ichabod grabbed one of his bags and closed the briefcase with his surveillance in it.

"Should we take it?" Abbie asked as he hurried her to the door.

"No, it's on a timer to self district. We need to get you to the helicopter on the roof, now."

Abbie stopped him, "There was another guy at the door..."

"Already taken care of," Ichabod assured her. 

He quickly checked the hall and the two hurried to the emergency stairs, taking them all the way up. 

They were stunned when they opened the rooftop door to find Andy and Frank under attack as well. 

"The pilot has been shot. We have to get back down to the limo." Frank called out to them.

"I can pilot," Ichabod assured him, pulling out his gun and shooting a large attacker that was heading towards him and Abbie.

"Are you sure?" Frank looked confused, as he punched one of the assailants. "When did you learn to fly?"

Oh... On my down time," Ichabod shot an assailant, before dropkicking another masked aggressor.

"I've been meaning to learn," Frank pointed to Abbie "behind you!"

“Very challenging, but very exhilarating,” Ichabod explained as he shot two more men coming on the roof from the stairwell.

Abbie shot another attacker that stood between them and the chopper, "Crane! Can we go?"

"Yes of course," Ichabod ran her to the helicopter.

"Just get her to safety. Andy and I will get the rest of these punks and handle the cleanup!"

"Are you all right," Ichabod asked after he secured Abbie in the chopper and they lifted off. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No... I'm fine. Hardly a scratch. Where are we going?"

"My home in England. You'll be safe there for tonight, until your step-father sends for you."

"Looks like our work is not done after all, Crane." Her heart was still pounding as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Indeed," Ichabod agreed, grateful that she was safe and with him. "It seems we will travel this road together a while longer."

It was midnight over Paris. Abbie thought the view was spectacular and calming after such an insane night.

 

~*~


	9. Him & Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie have a day away from the danger and madness. What will it be like for just the two of them?

9 ~ Him & Her

 

Abbie woke fairly early in the morning, rubbing her eyes groggily as the sunlight crept in through the window. She half expected Ichabod to be by her side, but he wasn't there. Instead, she found a cardstock note folded on the nightstand. 

_Good Morrow Miss Mills,_

_I hope this missive finds you well and rested. I have received word that our associates Mr. Charlie, Captain Irving and Mr. Brooks are all well, with only minor injuries._  
_I will be down preparing breakfast, as the groundskeeper and Housekeeper are on holiday. Please help yourself to any clothes or provisions in the armoire. Feel free to dress casually. I shall return to retrieve you for breakfast promptly at eight, if you are so inclined._

 _Yours Truly,_  
_Ichabod Crane_

Abbie shook her head with a smile at the formality, as she looked around at her new surroundings. The bed was massive, finely carved wood, and high off the ground. The entire room was trimmed in ornate moldings, large drapes donned the windows and the bed canopy. It was a bit run down, and in need of some upgrade. There wasn't a hint of modern in the entire room. But all in all, it was beautiful. Abbie felt as if she stepped into another century.

She took a moment to enjoy the view from her window. There was nothing but beautiful greens that lead to a cliff overlooking the Sea. Seagulls flew over the early morning sky as the sun came up, but not another house or human being was seen.

She opened her bag, the only one Ichabod managed to grab in the haste of the night's events. She had her toiletries and undergarments, silk robe and a pair of pajamas. No shoes and no proper clothes. 

Abbie went to the armoire and found several elaborate coats and dress coverings in brilliant colors, all colonial era. She ran her hand down the fine materials, gasping at how stunning they were.

"Gorgeous," Abbie let out a sigh as she eyed the fine petticoats. "But not my style."

When she opened a drawer, she found a few nice simple white sundresses. "Looks like you'll have to do."

She was grateful the vanity had running water, and took a quick bath in the claw foot tub. Afterwards, she put on the dress, which was quite loose, but a nice ribbon around the waist sync he'd it up perfectly. Her only shoes were the heels she had worn the night before, but there were a pair of babydoll slippers in her small bag, that worked nicely. 

She was putting up her hair in a loose bun when she heard the knock at the door. It was so odd, the two of them had just spent a week together, the better part of it making love, and now he was being so formal.

"Coming," Abbie gave herself one last check before answering the door. "Hi..." Abbie stood looking at him a bit bewildered. Why was he dressed like Mr. Darcy or some other guy from a Jane Austin Novel?

"Good morr...." Ichabod blinked staring after stammering over his greeting. What was she wearing? Did she mean to come to breakfast nearly naked?

"I beg your pardon? I thought you would be ready. If you need more time..."

"I... I am ready..." Abbie glanced down at the simple white dress. "You look... Different?" 

Abbie hadn't expected him to be dressed in Colonial-era clothing. He looked very handsome in the loose shirt, high wasted britches with fastens and boots. He looked incredibly comfortable and confident, in a way she hadn't seen before. But it was a tad peculiar.

"I... I hope you don't find my manner of dress unsettling. It's just that when I am home, this is how I am most comfortable."

"You look very nice," Abbie assured him. "In fact, you look incredibly handsome. It was just, unexpected... Should I change? I didn't realize I looked bad..."

"You look beautiful," Ichabod turned a bit red in the cheeks. "It's just that... That is not a dress. It's a shift… you may call it a camisole."

Abbie put both hands over her mouth and tried not to giggle, but failed. "I'm basically wearing underwear."

"Yes," Ichabod looked down grinning, cheeks very red now.

"Well you’ve seen me naked, so stop acting shy,” she teased. “Besides, I don't have any of my things. I could wear one of those fancy coat dresses, I guess."

"They are robes and jackets with petticoats, and no. If there is one thing I understand well, is being able to dress in a manner that suits you. If you are happy in this, then it will do just fine. I’ll need to find you a shawl to ensure you don’t catch a chill." Ichabod held out his arm for her, "Shall we?"

Abbie smiled taking his arm.  
~

Ichabod gave Abbie a quick tour of the old place, showing her a few antique family paintings and some of the art he had collected. She didn’t treat him like living the way he did or dressing the way he did was odd, which put him at ease while giving her the grand tour.  
After showing the house, he grabbed a picnic basket he had prepared, and took her through the gardens. He did find a lovely hand woven shall for her to wear over her shoulders, since the sea breezes in the Spring could be a bit cool. They made their way to the grassy cliff side, by the ruins of the original castle. 

 

~

Dining at the cliffs by the sea was a pleasant surprise. Ichabod set up a lovely picnic for their breakfast and tea. The view was spectacular, with the old Castle behind them and the sea before them. It was a simple meal of apples, eggs, ham, and freshly baked muffins, but Abbie was impressed he made it all himself. 

After breakfast, they took a stroll along the cliff overlooking the water, just so they could talk. Ichabod even coaxed her into singing. He taught her a sea shanty to which she recommended he sing in baritone. The two held hands and vocalized with glee, as they offered up their warbling to the gods of the sea.

He was so thoughtful and curious, about her, hardly taking his gaze from her when she spoke or sang. He could not get over how radiant she was in the morning light.  
And she was completely charmed by him. It was like getting to know a whole new side of the handsome Mr. Crane. As they walked back to their picnic, her curiosity about his fashion sense was peaked.  
"So, what's the story?" Abbie had to know. 

She wasn't lying when she said he still looked handsome. She knew there were those who might see him as strange, or women who would treat his colonial mannerisms as a fetish. Abbie chose to try and understand him, instead. "The colonial clothes… you look so at ease, in all these layers."

"I am not sure how to explain it," Ichabod was pleasantly surprised she asked, instead of assuming he just liked to dress as a reenactor or that he had a fetish. "Whilst I was in my coma, I had these elaborate dreams that I was a Revolutionary war hero fighting alongside my best friend. My lover was a spy, and my wife was a Quaker. In the two years I was comatose, I lived an entire lifetime, in my dream. When I woke up, I had only vague memories of my real life in the modern day. I was told I was a secret agent with MI6 and that I was nearly killed in an accident during a mission. It was difficult, being able to remember every detail of everything I'd ever read or learned to do, but having no solid memories of my life… just vague recollections."

"Your real life felt like a dream, but your dream felt real?" Abbie asked as they sat down on the blanket and pillows nestled in the grass.

"Very much so. I was a secret agent and apparently, my entire team including my best friend Abraham and my once girlfriend Elizabeth were killed. It was strange waking and no one that knew me, was still alive. I went through physical therapy and retraining with MI6, but I never felt as if I truly belonged. Thus I've been on a substantial leave of absence.”

“So you’re really on your own out here?”

“I have my guy Charlie, who does secret ops with me. I have a solicitor, Henry, who handles my estate… and my house and groundskeepers, a lovely older couple. That’s about it. I’ve been to a few social functions to meet new people, but people just ogle over my clothes, hands, and hair.”

“This place is stunning and peaceful, but do you really spend all of your time here by yourself?” 

“For a while, I tried to go out to social functions, and meet new people. It just never seemed a proper fit for me. I’ve traveled a bit, enjoy the occasional secret missions, and learning to pilot gave me some reprieve... But I spend much of my time here alone. The first time I truly felt like myself again, was when I met you. Does that sound insane?"

"No... It doesn't sound insane at all." Abbie smiled and looked away. She contemplated sharing things she never felt comfortable sharing with anyone else. 

And then, the words just came out so easily, "I felt like I was losing my mind after I was kidnapped. I get what it's like to have a loss of memory, and how it effects and changes you. I remember nothing about my kidnapping. When I got back, I was me, but I was different. Nobody understood why I wanted to leave the FBI, and break things off with Daniel, but I just had to. I can't imagine how frustrating it is to have memory loss and an eidetic memory."

"It's maddening at times," Ichabod confessed. "I remember every minute detail of every book I've read, how to use a firearm, archery, fencing, how to be an effective spy, playing the piano and painting comes to me with perfect ease... But my life, friends, my wife, are just, images... Things I know have happened, but I don't have the specifics, feeling, or emotional attachment to accompany these vague memories."

"It must have been hard waking up to find Katrina had passed while you were in a coma."

"I’m sure I must have loved her. But it was only hard in that I feel, perhaps, that connection would have helped jog my memory. I know, I also had a lover at some point, but the memories are such a blur. I don't know if it was before my marriage or during."

"And really no girlfriends since?" Abbie was curious.

"No... I had one other attachment to a young woman named Mary. But that was prior to Elizabeth and Katrina. However, I've been alone the past year and a half since I woke up." Ichabod sipped his tea. He was curious about this Daniel fellow. "And have you any attachments since breaking things off with your fellow?"

"No... several before though. My ex-boyfriends, Andy and Luke have asked me out since I returned. Daniel still thinks I’m coming back to him once I get over this life crisis, he calls it. But I haven't been into anyone for over a year and a half... until you came along. August 18th is the day my life changed. The day I returned, not the day I was taken."

"August 18th?" Ichabod raised a brow.

"Yeah... I had you checked out so, I know that's your birthday.”

 

"Well yes... But it was also the day of my awakening from my coma, a year and a half ago..."

“I know.” Abbie was still intrigued by the coincidence.

“It wasn’t mentioned in your dossier,” Ichabod furrowed his brow. 

“It was kept secret as part of the FBI’s investigation. They didn’t know who took me, or if they were still coming after me…” 

Abbie let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "When I first realized it, I thought it was such a strange coincidence. We both kind of had an awakening from the abyss on the exact same day."

"Indeed," Ichabod's eyes beemed softly upon her. "Perhaps our fates have been entwined from the start."

"I think you're right," Abbie placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in to kiss her.

The kiss, first tender, and soft, quickly deepened between them. She slid his jacket off and quickly did the same with his shirt. The fastenings of his pants proved a bit tricky. They laughed as they hastily dispensed of their clothes. 

If Abbie could say the words that she was thinking and feeling she would have, but this new, strange, wonderful thing... Did it have a name really? Should she, could she call it love? Could she say it out loud? 

Who was this odd, wonderful, handsome man who looked at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, who made her laugh and smile like no one else could, who was a total bad ass and loved that she was a total bad-ass too, and still called her beautiful?

As he kissed her, their hearts racing together, could he feel what she was feeling?

Did she feel the same way he felt, Ichabod wondered. No one had treated him like an ordinary person, when they saw him dress in such an odd fashion. There were women who fetishized his need to dress in Colonial attire, but none of them ever truly cared to know why he did. 

But Abbie had asked, listened and most of all, somehow... She understood him. She knew his truth and still looked at him so adoringly, not as a fool or a caricature, not as someone to parade around and show off. Abbie truly cared for him, for who he was, faults and all. And he… he loved her.

As they kissed Abbie laid him back stroking his long thick cock, fully exposing the head, as it grew stiff in her hand.

 

He wanted to say something profoundly romantic and adoring, but the second her tongue touched his cock, his mind went blank of all reason. Abbie swirled her tongue, teasing the tip before licking all the way down the length.

‘Merciful heaven…” Ichabod grasped a handful of soft grass as the nerves sprang to life from his loins and rushed over his body. He peeked down to see her big brown eyes looking back at him, just as her lips wrapped around the head, sucking down and as she took him as deep as she could.

His head fell back as pleasure swelled through him. She hummed and smacked occasionally taking him from her mouth to tease the sensitive head again. Always the renewed sensation of her mouth taking him, sent an overwhelming thrill searing through his being. Her hands stroked against the rhythm of her mouth heightening the sensation. This was a rare delight he’d only enjoyed a few times in his life, but never had anyone’s lips made him feel so good.

“Ab… Treas…” Ichabod panted between short heavy breaths, as pleasure began to overtake him.

“Mmm… It’s okay,” Abbie hummed before taking him into her mouth and stroking again. She went harder and faster as she felt his body become rigid. His toes curled as his hips instinctively thrust up. His mind drifted into ecstasy as he released, and she drank him in.

Moments later when he opened his eyes, she was upon him, smiling, looking like an angel with the sunlight beaming around her.

“I’m in heaven,” he whispered.

“No,” Abbie giggled. “Are you all right.”

“Yes… Treasure that was… You are amazing.” He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her as they kissed

 

He slowly laid her back as their lips mingled, naturally finding his place between her, as she spread herself ready and willing to have him. He kissed from her lips, down her neck, gently caressing her breasts, before taking one into his mouth. 

Her soft moans of pleasure delighting his senses as he sucked tenderly from one to the other. Further down he kissed a soft wet trail over her belly to her soft wet folds.

“Oh god… Crane…” Abbie cooed as his tongue slid inside her. 

“Mmm… such sweet nectar,” he groaned his delight as he tasted her. 

His tongue slid out then swirled firmly around her clip as he slipped his finger inside of her. Her body heaved in waves as he sucked her bud and massaged inside her. 

“Come for me,” He drew her essence from her as he watched her hooded eyes and dazed expression. 

Her whimpers trailed into heavy panting as she succumbed to pure bliss and her legs trembled. He loved to watch her come. The way her eyes, fluttered and her lips puckers. She was beautiful perfection.

He came up between her again, this time mounting himself between her thighs. He kissed her as she came, while guiding himself inside her wet chasm.

“Ohmmmmm Crane….” She whimpered, clinging to him as he filled and stretched her.

“God… yes,” he moaned as the sensation of her walls tight around his cock, sprang his nerves to life. This was the first time he felt inside of her, flesh to flesh, and there was no feeling good enough to describe it.

He stroked slowly at first just enjoying how good it felt to be inside her, a feeling he would never get over. 

He began to stroke faster, deeper, as her moans of pleasure filled his soul like sweet music. Sweat dripped from his brow as he worked inside her, hitting her spot and clit with rhythmic perfection. 

He clasped her hand in his, pinning one down as their fingers entwined. Her other hand grasped his ass, pulling him harder into her.

“Mmmm…Yes!” She cried out as he drove her again to the brink of pleasure and over the edge. Her body shaking and trembling as the wave of pleasure overcame her.

He grunted with each thrust as her walls tightened around him and she soaked him. He buried his face in the curve of her neck as he felt his climax take over. He released again, this time with three firm thrusts, filling her. Afterward they collapsed on the grass, breathing heavy in each other’s arm, the warmth of the spring air surrounding them in peaceful bliss.

 

~*~


	10. Gone Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod & Abbie's time together comes to an end, but their growing feelings make them wonder if there is a possibility for more.  
> But someone has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos & comments! Please leave a comment & let me know what you think. Where do we go from here?  
> ~Enjoy~

10 ~ Gone Girl

Hours passed and it was now late in the afternoon. Ichabod and Abbie laid naked on the cliffs overlooking the Sea, only the shawl acting as a partial cover. They snacked on the muffins and sliced apples as they talked and made love again. 

 

“Are you sure no one’s going to see us up here,” Abbie asked as she ran her hand across the scar on his chest.

 

“Positive,” He smiled feeding her a fresh cut slice of apple. “It is truly just you and I.”

“What are we going to do with the rest of the day?” Abbie asked running her hand down his bare chest.”

“More of the same,” Ichabod looked at her eagerly. “Unless you’ve bored of me already.”

“Never,” Abbie crinkled her nose at him and leaned in for a kiss. He gently pulled her to him, caressing her bottom as he laid back on the picnic blanket.  
They would have been content to lie there all day. But fate had other plans. Ichabod’s cell phone rang.

“ignore it,” Abbie moaned between kisses.  
“I wish I could, but your step-father will have my head.” Ichabod scrambled for his coat and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Hello… Yes, all is well… She’s perfect… We have both the Grimoire and the emblem Sir… Honestly, I cannot keep it. I purchased it for you, Sir… Very well. I shall keep the emblem secured… She’s right here… I’m not sure why she’s not answering her phone,” Ichabod grimaced and handed Abbie his cell.

“Hi, back at you old man… I promise I’m fine… We’re um, went on an outing,” Abbie made the yikes face. She wasn’t ready to tell her dad she was sleeping with the bodyguard. “So soon?” Abbie let out a sigh. “Okay, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Ichabod frowned. “We should get dressed. Andy has a plane waiting for you at the airport.” He watched as Abbie grabbed the Camisole and slipped it on. “Unless you wish to stay here, with me.”

Abbie paused looking at him almost tempted. This place was so peaceful and secluded. But she’d known him just a little over a week. It was too soon to even be thinking such a thought.

“I have work to do with Corbin. I’m just getting to where they trust me to handle this. And I have to finish consulting on my old cases with the FBI. Sophie will kill me if I abandon her with this.”

“Sophie is a co-worker. Surely they’ll get her another partner.”

“She’s also my best friend. In fact, if she would have been with me, I probably wouldn’t have been kidnapped. We have each other’s back, you know.”

“Then why were you not together when you were kidnapped.” Ichabod was curious. He wondered if she would talk about what happened to her.

“Jenny Hawley, Abbie shook her head as she watched Ichabod get dressed. “She was heavy into the black market artifacts dealings. Corbin tried helping her, but she kept getting into trouble. I felt sorry for her and followed her after some stupid stone on a ring… Last thing I remembered was walking in on her tied up… then nothing. I’m pretty sure I was set up.”

“Why would someone want to cause you harm,” Ichabod couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea.

“I’m honestly not sure,” Abbie shrugged. “The FBI thinks it may have been about a case but no connections could be made. But with Jenny her crowd involved, I think maybe it was to keep Corbin distracted from his artifact collecting. He stopped everything to look for me. And in his absence, a lot of crazies came out of the woodworks to take his place at the top.”

“I’m just glad that you are all right,” Ichabod pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, as ready as I can be,” Abbie rested her head against his chest. Her heart panged as she wondered when they might see each other again.

~

It was an hour flight by chopper, from Ichabod’s remote Castle on the shore to the Airport he told Andy to meet him at. She loved the scenic view and Ichabod pointing out various locations to her. He had such enthusiasm about teaching and sharing his knowledge. She didn’t want the flight to end. She didn’t want any of this to end.

Ichabod opened the door and helped her from the helicopter, as Andy approached from the plane. It was going to be hard for Ichabod to keep things professional, when all he wanted to do was hold Abbie in his arms and not let go.

“So where were you two?” Andy asked. Ichabod hadn’t told anyone where he had taken Abbie, only that she was safe and which airport to pick her up at.

“I’m in one piece, and I have what Corbin wants. That’s all that matters,” Abbie could sense Ichabod would have told them if he wanted to. “Can we have a minute Andy?”

“Yeah, sure. Just know your father is waiting for you,” Andy stepped away with her bag and went back to the steps of the plane.

“I guess this is it,” Abbie gave him a half smile.

“I suppose it is.” Ichabod never let his eyes leave hers. 

They were so intense, Abbie could hardly bear it. “Maybe I could call you if I ever need a bodyguard… Or if you're ever on my side of the pond, I could show you around New York.”

“I’d like that. I’m here alone often, if you’re ever free to come this way… We could try Italy or Botswana?”

“I would really like that,” Abbie sighed and took a deep breath. “Good-bye, Ichabod Crane.”

“Until next time,” Ichabod kissed her hand and gave her a deep bow. She tried to hide her blushing but she could feel her heart swoon.

She started towards the plane, telling herself not to look back. She could feel her heart pound with every step she took closer… but she couldn’t go without one more thing.

“Crane,” Abbie turned to see he was still there. He hadn’t left. 

She ran into his arms, and he swept her into his embrace as they kissed. For a moment nothing else in the world existed. He held her so close, not wanting to let her go. After a moment Abbie loosened her arms and reluctantly pulled her lips from his.

“You’ll call me when you’re ready to go on our next date?” 

“I promise,” Ichabod swore to her as he lowered her feet back to the ground.

Abbie hurried back to the plane and Andy helped her up the steps. She buckled up at the window seat. She waved to Ichabod as the plane sped away.

Andy buckled in beside Abbie, looking slightly frustrated.

“You really think that’s a good idea?” He asked after the plane took off.

“I like him, Andy. It’s the first thing that felt right since I’ve been back.

“Your father is not going to like this.”

“Corbin will get over it. I’m a big girl.”

“August Corbin is not your father,” A man’s voice came from the cockpit.

Abbie looked up to see the older gentleman from the auction that had bid against her. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Abbie reached for her cell, but realized it was in her bag, which Andy put somewhere on the plane.

“Remain calm, Abbie. I’m not going to hurt you. My name is not Miles Arze. I’m Ezra Mills. Abbie, I am your father.”

~

Ichabod never felt as alone as he did on the drive back to his estate. He knew it was going to be worse without her there. He wanted to do nothing but take a shower and crawl into bed, but when Frank called, he figured it was important.

“Captain Irving, what can I do for you?”

“There’s been an incident. The plane Abbie was on has disappeared!”

 

~*~

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was the end of the twitter prompt, we'll have to see what prompt comes next. Please don't hate me. This fic will be continued.


End file.
